Spindash
by darkshadow229
Summary: AU. Kurt has had a very difficult life and his family isn't making it better. When Kurt moves to Bayville, he thinks that it's just another forget-me place in his life of spin dashes. But who is Kurt and what has happened to him to make his life so bad?
1. Moving In

Spindash

**Yeah, it's a X-Men Evo fanfic. I haven't tried one of these in a while...two, three years? **

**Benny: Two years. Tried is a good word since you never did well with them.**

**Anyway, since I have no votes with the poll on my profile, I decided to do this story and another cartoon theory one because the Purgatory did well.**

**Enough of my rambling, for now. Remember to review!**

* * *

I looked out the tinted window of the navy blue SUV as it drove on. I sighed. Great, another town, another place, another school, another name, another identity, another personality, another family-another everything just like before. What is this? The sixth time this year?

According to meine Mutter, we're supposed to be going to some small town in New York. Barnville or Barfville or whatever the hell it's named. Not that it matters anyway. Just another cesspool, like all the others, most likely to be forgotten and discarded like a garbage bag.

Yeah, my mom. Raven Darkholme is what she goes by the most. I never really knew her until some jerk decided to set fire the house of my adopted parents while I was at school. Mom died peacefully from a cup of poisoned tea. Papa wasn't so lucky. He was trying to outrun the flames and almost made it to the front door but by then, it was too late. I was stranded in rural Bavaria with no family and nobody to take care of me. I was only eight years old. I spent the next year or two being bounced around from foster homes to school to group homes to boarding schools until my mom found me in some orphanage just outside Munich.

She took me back to America and sent me to a "friend" of here, Irene. I spent the next year and a half having to adjust to a new country, a new language, a new home, new friends and a new life. My adopted sister, Anna Marie was there so I at least had one friend.

I learned English, Spanish, French, Japanese and I think some Chinese in those times. Now those times are simply memories, long forgotten yet treasured. My reminiscing was interrupted by the navy blue SUV stopping to a halt.

" Kurt! We're here! Now, let's get inside and start unpacking!"

Kurt. I haven't heard my name in a while. Not for a little while, at least.

I shouted back " I'm coming, Mom." before I got out of the car. I stared at the place I'm supposed to call home for a while. Oh my god and I thought that junkie group home in Miami was bad. At least it wasn't starting to collapse on its own weight.

I went inside to start unpacking. Of course, we didn't bring much with us since most of the bedrooms were furnished already. I bought most of my clothes and some other stuff from back home. I set up my computer and TV but Raven said that the cable guy would come to the house tomorrow to set up the TV and the internet so for now, I had to use wireless.

Dinner was quiet and awkward as we had Chinese food. Ah, the wonders of takeout. Something tells me I'll be having it a lot...again.

But the first dinner is always quiet and awkward. You have to get used to the routine and establish your cover story.

" You're Kurt Wagner, a transfer student from Germany. Your adopted parents had to send you away because the state was threatening to take you. So they sent you on an foreign exchange program to New York. You speak native German and fluent English and you're smart. Very good in English and foreign languages but not so much at having a social life."

I nod before she continued " I'm Raven Darkholme, a single, unmarried, middle-aged woman and principal of Bayville High for three years. I'm a strict, no-nonsense principal who, despite her personality, is willing to give second chances to certain people."

I'll believe that when I see it. That's all I'm gonna say on that.

Raven said " Anyway, I've already falsified your school records and you'll be starting at Bayville High tomorrow morning. Try not to cause trouble on the first day."

I smiled and replied " Ja, Mom."

I'll try but I can't promise. High school can go one of three ways: it rocks, it's OK and it absolutely sucks. For me, it can be any of those, depending on how I acted and who knew me.

After dinner, I went back up to my room to do something. Couldn't watch TV so I just watched some YouTube videos on my laptop. It was a " sorry I wasn't there for you" gift from Raven. I got a bunch of them when she first found me and I only got a few every year after. Not that I cared.

I checked the clock. 12:55 am. Damn, I was up for a while. Might as well go to bed now because it's gonna be hell tomorrow...


	2. S1: The First Day

Spindash chapter 2

**So I'll reply to the reviews since it's only fair!**

**Scarletnightcrawler- Yeah, the brotherhood will be living with Kurt. He does look like he usually does but he also can change into human form ( either at will or with the holo-watch, I don't know yet).**

**Let's start this chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

Another long first day at school. Honestly, it could have been better. But it could have gone a lot worse than I thought. Where should I start? This morning would be the best place...

So I woke up around 7 to hear my alarm clock blaring. Jesus Christ, it was so loud. I pushed the snooze button and got out of bed. I took a shower and then changed my clothes.

I thought " Hmm...what should I wear for the first day? I don't really care about making a good impression unless it's with the dames."

So I just put on a long-sleeved blue T-shirt, a short-sleeved red collared shirt over that and a pair of jeans. It wasn't the type of clothes that would make me popular but I didn't care. I then headed downstairs to get breakfast, rubbing my eyes.

I got to the bottom of the stairs when I saw some skinny, pale skinned boy sitting in the dining room. I didn't know who he was but he sure wasn't here last night.

I muttered " The hell are you?"

The kid replied " Name's Toad. Toad Tolansky. Just who are you?"

I replied " Kurt Wagner. I live here. Raven didn't say anything about another kid."

Then again, Raven doesn't say much about anything. Plus, she's not even here. Why am I not surprised?

I grabbed a bowl, a spoon and a box of cereal before I poured some cereal into the bowl and added some milk in. I tried not to eat so fast because then I might puke. That's the last thing I needed.

It was like 7:35 am so I had to head out to school. Since Raven left us, I didn't want to show my power off to Toad right now and walking would take too long, I did the most reasonable thing. I grabbed a car key and headed outside with Toad hopping behind me.

Toad asked " What are you doing, yo?"

I answered " Just trying to find our ride to school." as I pressed the button on the car key. The car beeped as it was down the street. It was a sleek, good-looking, red Ferrari. Figures Raven would have a car like that. I got into the driver's seat, putting on my seatbelt and the key into the ignition. I then realized that Toad was still on the sidewalk, gaping at the Ferrari.

I honked the horn, bringing him back to reality.

I shouted " Come on, it's a quarter to eight!" as Toad jumped into the passenger seat.

Toad and I managed to get to school on time and we didn't even run through a red light. Here it is. Bayville High, the latest of many schools I've been to. At least there are some good-looking girls here. But I'll have time for flirting and fantasy later. Right now, I have to go to Rav-I mean, Principal Darkholme's office.

I already knew where the place was so all I had to do was just walk inside.

Raven was there in her disguise, brown hair, glasses and all. She looked up at me and then at the brown manila folder on her desk.

Raven said " Ah, Kurt Wagner. 15 years old from Munich, Bavaria, Germany. Is fluent in English and has German as his native language. Very good student at your last school, although some teachers referred to you as shy and closeted while others said that you were a bit of the class clown."

She continued " Here's your schedule and your lock for your locker. Your first class is in 5 minutes, so I'd hurry if I were you." before I left her office.

OK, my locker's on the first floor along with my last class of the day. Thank god that means I could get out of here quicker. I headed to my locker and shoved most of my books inside, except for the ones that I needed for the day. My first class is English with a Mrs. Radoni.

I thought " Third floor, room 348. Great, the bell's gonna ring any minute. I'd better hurry." as I closed my locker and ran to English.

I stopped and slowed down as I heard a loud, high-pitched sound and kids started heading to their first class. I'm already late so there's no point in rushing it. Five minutes later, I walk into English with my calm and cool attitude in place.

Mrs. Radoni said " You're late."

I smiled shyly and replied " I'm sorry. It's my first day."

She checked a folder before she turned to me and asked " What's your name?"

I answered " Kurt Wagner."

Mrs. Radoni put me down as late and said " Sit next to Kristen." as she pointed to a seat in the back of the room.

I nodded as I headed over to my new desk in the back. Good enough for me since being in the back would get me little, if any attention from the teacher. I sat down in my new seat and took out a notebook.

Mrs. Radoni went back to the board and said " Now, we're going to be continuing our lesson on Romeo and Juliet. Today, we're going to read and act out a scene from Act One. Turn to Act One, Scene Five and act out the parts. You'll be doing this with the person next to you."

Kristen turned towards me. She looked lovely from her hazel eyes to her blond locks to her nice body...I really need to focus on something else.

Kristen said " So you know anything about Romeo and Juliet?"

I shrugged and replied " Some people say it's a love story. Others say it's a tragedy. I say it's both but you gotta give Romeo credit."

Kristen looked at me, confused and asked " What do you mean?"

I answered "I mean he actually loved Juliet so much that he wanted to be with her, even in false death."

Kristen asked " Heard you're new. Where're you from, anyway?"

I answered " Munich in Germany. I'm on a foreign exchange program."

Kristen smiled and asked " Do you have a girlfriend, Mister Wagner?"

I smirked confidently and answered with mock innocence "No. Unless you're interested, that is."

She blushed deeply, laughed and said " Hmm...maybe I am." before she wrote something on a piece of paper and tore it off.

Our conversation was interrupted by Mrs. Radoni who said " Mister Wagner, since you're so interested in talking, why don't you tell the class your interpretation of Romeo and Juliet?"

Great. I've only been in the class for twenty minutes and I've already pissed off the teacher. That has to be a record. Normally, it's shorter.

I stood up and said " Romeo and Juliet is both a tragedy and a love story, both genres equally balanced. The moral of Romeo and Juliet is that love is a beautiful thing and it shouldn't be inferred or played with. Otherwise, people may suffer the consequences. Take Romeo for example. He's so deep in love that he's willing to break boundaries and tradition to be with her. He even kills himself to be with her in death when he thinks Juliet is dead."

I was again interrupted by a smiling Mrs. Radoni who said "That's good enough, Mister Wagner. Please sit down and could you and Miss Shelton actually act out the scene?"

Of course, we did no such thing. We talked to each other for the rest of the period. The bell rang and everybody began to leave. Kristen handed me the piece of paper, which has her name and phone number on it.

She whispered in my ear " Call me after school. You might be surprised at how I can be." before she left the room.

Ah, the day isn't even halfway over and it is going good...

* * *

**I might be doing a series of these. I'll probably do four, one for each season. If you're wondering what else is going to happen in this story, you're going to have to keep reading to find out.**

**Before anyone asks, no, Kurt won't be with the X-Men. He might talk to or flirt with a few of them but as far as he is concerned, they're on opposite sides. The X-Men don't know that Kurt is Nightcrawler so to them, Kurt is just the new kid from Germany that they don't know.**


	3. S1: Lunch

Spindash chapter 3

**OK, another chapter! Right, Benny?**

**Benny: *snooze*….**

**Since Benny seems to be asleep, I'll just do my review responses.**

**grodo999- Yeah, there's that too. But mostly because in any place, seeing a humanoid that looked like a blue elf with a tail and fangs would freak people out.**

**Scarletnightcrawler- Hmm….I forgot about that. Then again, that explains Kurt's huge appetite on the show.**

**Now that's over, let's start the chapter! Remember to review!**

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty much the same damn thing. Teachers almost ignored me entirely unless I was "interrupting the lesson". Things didn't seem so bad. I was looking forward to lunch a little. I mean, it couldn't be that bad, right?

Did I just say that I was looking forward to lunch? Yeah, let's rephrase that. I was looking forward to skipping lunch. The moment I entered the lunchroom, nothing seemed unordinary. At least, everything seemed normal until I got my lunch. Jesus Christ, out of all the days I had to show up, it had to be sloppy joe day. The sloppy joe isn't even a good one. It's just recycled mystery meat shoved between two small, weirdly-shaped pieces of bread.

I know I have to eat a lot but if that's what I'll have to eat for the rest of the school year, I would rather starve. After all, my fat reserves will save me from starving to death. I sat down, just watching everybody else in the lunchroom. You know, nobody realizes how much being the new kid sucks until it happens to them. When you're the new kid, everyone is watching you like a hawk like they're trying to tell who you are and who you'll fit in with.

I'm bored so I got out one of my cellphones (an IPhone) and took out that piece of paper with Kristen's number on it. I didn't see her in the lunchroom which somehow made sense. Who would want to eat this crap, anyway? I looked around and not many people were.

I would have just called her but being the new kid and in a crowded lunchroom, it would lead to rumors already. I wouldn't care about the rumors since it wouldn't be the first time people made up lies about me. But Raven going off at me is the last thing I need right now. So I just sent her a text.

I texted "Hey, Kristen."

I didn't except her to reply right away. She might be doing something with friends outside. She could be eating. Kristen could be doing anything right now.

But three minutes after I texted to her, Kristen texted back "Hey, Kurt. What's up?"

I could text back so many answers with that question. But I decided to be a good little elf instead and texted "The sky, lol. Actually, not much. You?"

I was so bored in the lunchroom. I thought about my options.

I thought "Could start some trouble. But if I get caught, Raven will chew me out. Not that I would care. Or I can just go outside. Less noticeable and easier to get away."

I walked out of the lunchroom and headed outside. I noticed the X-Men: Scott and Jean. I didn't really care about them and I would've just left them alone but then my clever mind got an idea.

I thought "I'll just humiliate Summers and Grey and by doing so, cause some mischief in the process. Killing two birds with one stone is so easy."

I looked around for Toad but I didn't see him. He's probably in the lunchroom, trying to catch flies or bugs. Something tells me I've made the right choice coming out there then. Time to put my plan into action…

Before I could walk over to them, I got a reply from Kristen.

The text said "lol, not much. I'm just sooo bored."

After I read the text, I got a grin on his face. We're both bored and we both want something to do. Plus, I wouldn't mind having her help me out.

I texted to her "You wouldn't mind helping me with something, Kristen?"

I got a reply back almost immediately. Guess she was really bored.

She replied "Hmm…depends. What is it?"

I texted her the plan and she replied that she would help. I walked over to Scott while Kristen went near Jean. I waited for Kristen to finish.

Kristen said casually "Hey, Jean. Duncan's looking for you over by the bleachers. Something about a date."

Jean nodded and replied "Thanks, Kristen." before she left.

Kristen winked at me and went in the opposite direction.

I walked by her on my way towards Scott and I whispered in her ear "Thanks, sweetheart."

Now it was my turn. I walked towards Scott, my posture showing calm and with a slightly confused look on my face.

I asked "Are you Scott Summers?" while using my German accent.

Scott answered "Yes." and I internally smirked. I almost felt sorry for the poor guy. On the other hand, he did deserve it.

I said "Some girl named Taryn is looking for you near the bleachers."

Scott nodded and went in the direction Jean was. Kristen, who was wearing a black jacket, black short-sleeved T-shirt and jeans, stood next to me with a confused look on her face.

Kristen said "That was interesting but what did sending them both to the bleachers do?"

I smirked and replied "Let's just say see that Principal Darkholme will be having a little talk with them about public affection and sex ed."

Kristen laughed and said with mock surprise "Kurt Wagner, you are so mischievous." while putting her head on my shoulder.

I smirked and replied "Perhaps but I know somebody just as evil as me." before I pulled her into a soft kiss.

Of course, she was surprised. I didn't give her any warning. But she was a pretty good kisser plus she seemed nice. I stopped kissing her and noticed that she was lightly blushing.

I said jokingly "Wow, I made the great Kristen Shelton blush with only a kiss?"

She smiled and replied with "If you kissed anyone like that, I'm sure that they would blush too."

I heard a voice behind me say "Or I could be having a little talk with two certain students about conduct."

I muttered "Aw, shit." before I turned around to see Raven with her arms crossed and very angry.

Of all the people to catch us, it had to be Raven. I would have ended up in her office eventually but now she had evidence.

Raven continued "You two in my office. Now." before she walked back into the school. I looked at Kristen and the two of us followed.

At least, it was worth it. I got to trick Summers and Grey and I got a girlfriend.


	4. S1: Blood Pressures

Spindash chapter 4

**This is where the fun begins!**

**Benny: Fun? Even ignoring that this is only chapter 4, there's been nothing fun...**

**You don't know that, Benny. Now on to review responses!**

**Scarletnightcrawler- Thanks! I try my best.**

**grodo999- Yeah, Mystique was pretty pissed off at Kurt. But after dealing with her for 7 years, he probably doesn't care.**

**Let's do this and remember to review!**

* * *

Today was actually good. For the most part but I should start this back a little...

Me and Kristen were in Raven's office, watching her pace the floor. Kristen thought she was ignoring us so she went into my lap and unconsciously wrapped her hands around my neck.

Raven said angrily " Kristen, get out of his lap! Now!"

Kristen reluctantly got out of my lap and into another chair, pouting as she did so.

Raven shook her head as she was pacing and said " Where do I begin? You tricked two of your schoolmates into going to a place that was disgusting and intended to humiliate them. How you managed to get 37 torn wrappers and two pairs of torn and battered clothes and put them near the bleachers is beyond me and something tells me I'm better off not knowing."

I replied, smirking and in an innocent tone " Fehltreffer Darkholme, we were only doing what we were told to do by Duncan Matthews and Taryn Fuji-"

Raven interrupted me with " Don't give me that, Kurt. I caught the two of you talking about it. While we're on that, I know all about young love. Believe me, I've been in that situation. But kissing is one thing. Nearly stripping yourself nude in front of the school is another."

Raven continued "I should suspend the pair of you for a week or even two. But instead, I'm going to notify your parents about your behavior."

Raven told Kristen " You may leave now, Miss Shelton. However, both you and Mister Wagner will have an additional punishment that I will reveal to you both tomorrow." before she turned to me.

Kristen whispered into my ear " See you around." before she walked out of the room.

When Raven wasn't looking, she made a " Call me" motion at me. I smiled and nodded at her. After Kristen left the room, Raven looked at me with a combination of anger and rage. This wouldn't end well...

Raven shouted, almost growled " Kurt Wagner!"

My first and last name. I'm in trouble and it's only day one. But I'm used to this by now and from her so what's the difference?

Raven said angrily " It's only the first day and you've already had two of your teachers complaining, defacing school property and attempting to trick and humiliate your fellow students. On top of that, I find you flirting with Kristen Shelton."

I just shrugged because it was all true. But honestly, she knew that I was going to end up in her office eventually. Besides, what did Kristen have to do with all this? All she did was help me with the prank.

Raven continued " I don't need you causing trouble and chaos. I don't want to see you with Kristen again. Or else. Have I made myself clear?"

Ah, the threat of violence and humiliation. She uses that a lot more than she thinks. But since I don't need to get into a shouting match today, I just nodded and she let me go.

Fast forward to the next morning. I'm in my room, asleep with Kristen. Hold on, I know what it seems like. But she just came in a few hours before to see me. Even though her mom and dad argued with her about me. I sometimes wonder if we're the anti-Romeo and Juliet.

It's just before 7 and Toad barged into my room to wake me up. He stopped with wide eyes when he noticed me and Kristen.

I stretched out my arms, yawned and said " Morgen."

Toad replied " What's she doing here?" before he pointed to Kristen.

I said " She stayed the night and before you ask, we didn't do anything."

Toad replied " Anyway, I'd hide her if I were you."

I shrugged and said " What's the problem?"

I heard footsteps and Raven saying " Kurt, get up. You could sleep on your own time."

I muttered " Damn." before I got out of bed and told Kristen to hide in my closet.

Raven opened my door, glaring at me and Toad. Kristen was hiding in my closet. I sighed in relief, thinking that Kristen wouldn't get caught.

Raven glared at me and went to my closet. I looked at her with mock confusion and asked " What are you doing?"

Raven answered casually " Oh, I just thought I saw something in the closet that shouldn't be there." as Toad and I both exchanged looks of shock.

She opened the closet door and saw Kristen sitting in the corner of the closet.

Kristen chuckled nervously, waved at Raven and said " Hi, Principal Darkholme. What a surprise."

Raven glared angrily at both me and Kristen before she turned away.

She said " I would punish both of you but luckily for you two, I'm going to be in Chicago at a conference for a few days. But I'm going to call your parents while I'm in Chicago and have a long talk when I get back."

Kristen smirked mischievously and looked at me. I returned it with a just as mischievous grin.

Raven noticed that and followed with " However, that is not a excuse for EITHER of you to cut class. Just to make sure, I'll be checking the attendance for both of you when I get to Chicago." before she left the room.

If she's this upset at us just sharing a bed for one night, I don't want to know what she'll do when we actually do it.

I said " I don't know about you two but I'm gonna go get ready." before I headed for the bathroom.

I got changed into a short-sleeved purple T-shirt and black sweatpants. The colors seemed good and they'd stand out on me. Meanwhile, I was waiting for Kristen so I could get something to eat because there's not much in the house and I'm definitely not eating at school if it was anything like yesterday.

Kristen rushed down the stairs and she looked nice. I'll admit, she wasn't the most beautiful girl in the universe but she sure wasn't ugly. I walked out with her and Todd to the Ferrari. I'm surprised that Raven's still letting me use it or any of the cars or motorcycles, for that matter.

So I drove to Gut Burger to get some breakfast. I was only in there for fifteen minutes, which was long enough for nine burgers. I went back into the Ferrari, where Kristen and Toad were waiting. They both had wide eyes and Toad's jaw dropped to the ground. I was surprised that he didn't catch any flies.

I got back into the driver's seat and noticed the two staring at me, wide-eyed in shock.

I asked " What?"

Toad answered " You managed to eat nine Gut Burgers in fifteen minutes and yet you're still fine."

I shrugged and said " Fast metabolism."

We got to school ten minutes late but none of us really cared. Hell, Toad's late to some of his classes and doesn't even show up in others. We all split up and went to our first class.

I was in class until my third class, Math. The teacher, Mister Gadens didn't like me and the feeling was pretty much mutual. Kristen's third class was PE so she was outside by the bleachers.

Instead of heading to Mr. Gadens' room, I headed outside to talk to Kristen. I saw her in a white T-shirt and red shorts, standing by the bleachers. I went next to Kristen and and looked at her.

I said coolly " Hey, Juliet."

Kristen looked at me, rolled her eyes and replied with a smirk " Hey, idiot. What are you doing here?"

I replied " Had Mr. Gadens. Didn't want to go so I came to see you."

Kristen put her hand over her heart and said " That's actually kind of sweet. You should do that often."

I replied " Who says that I don't?" and kissed her.

Her gym teacher, Mister Smalls noticed me and frowned. He was huge and muscular so not of a lot kids messed with him. I honestly didn't care about him because I didn't know the guy. Mister Smalls...more like Mister Large.

Mr. Smalls asked " Wagner, shouldn't you be in class right now?"

I shrugged and answered " I don't know, Herr Smalls."

Mr. Smalls frowned and said " Get to class, Wagner."

I stayed put by Kristen and looked at Mr. Smalls with indifference. I then put my arm around Kristen to show him that I was staying with her.

Mr. Smalls growled " Unless you like spending a week after school in detention, Wagner, go to class."

I sighed and rolled my eyes before I said to Kristen " See you later."

I walked away and headed to my real class. I managed to spend thirty minutes away from Mr. Gadens. Something tells me that he was not complaining about it.

I took a deep breath before I slammed open the classroom door. I walked in with a smirk on my face.

I waved and said " Guten Morgen, Herr Gardens." with mock joy.

Through the laughter, Mr. Gadens looked at his watch and replied " You're 30 minutes late, Wagner. One more time again and you'll be in detention with me. Now take a seat."

I sat in my seat calmly and took out a notebook. I smirked as I thought " Too bad for him, I'm taking down anything but notes."

Mr. Gadens was glaring at me the entire lesson. He almost shouted at me " Wagner, what am I talking about?"

I replied calmly " You were telling us how you got your job by paying off the real teacher." before everyone in the class laughed.

Mr. Gadens turned red and went to the door. He opened it and said " Get up, Wagner."

I readjusted myself in my seat and said " No thanks, sir, I'm fine here."

Mr. Gadens shouted angrily " Get out!" before I got up, grabbed my backpack and left.

Before I left the room, I turned to Mr. Gadens and said in mock joy " Have a good day, Herr Gardens."

Mr. Gadens said " It's Mr. Gadens!"

There isn't much to do now. I could just cut for the rest of the day since it wouldn't make much of a difference. After all, Raven's out of the town. While she's away, the Brotherhood can play. And play it loud.


	5. S1: Cutting is Great

Spindash chapter 5

**Yeah, you probably won't see any Brotherhood vs. X-Men fighting until the later chapters. But that isn't a huge surprise. **

**Benny: Even if that's what everyone wants to see.**

**So we get to see more of Kurt's life! Let's begin and remember to review!**

* * *

Of course, I headed home and just stayed in my room. I took out my phone and texted Kristen.

I texted Kristen " Hey, beautiful."

Kristen texted back a few minutes later with " Hey, rebel. What u up to? :P"

I texted back " Just playing video games at home."

Kristen replied " U cut already? U know ur gonna be in trouble when Darkholme comes back from Chicago."

I shrugged. So Raven was going to go off on me. Big deal. She did that three to five times a week so I don't care. Besides, Raven would probably be relieved that I'm out of school because at least I'm not pissing off Gardens.

I turned on my TV and started playing Xbox. A few hours after I started playing, Toad hopped into my room.

Toad looked at me curiously and said " What you doing home early, dawg?"

I replied with my eyes still on the TV " Gardens sent me out so I came home. It's like noon so what's your excuse?"

Toad grinned and said " Faked sick, yo. With how I look, nurse had no trouble believing a cold." before he went down the stairs.

I got a mischievous smirk on my face as I thought " Raven's supposed to be out of town for the next couple of days. I'm not too sure about today but tomorrow night would definitely be a good time for a party."

I texted to Kristen " Hey, Spider."

Kristen texted back " What is it, Kurt?"

I replied " How would you feel about a party tomorrow night?"

I got a text a few minutes later which said " I'll make some calls. Where?"

I thought deeply. The Brotherhood House wasn't large enough for the amount of people that were going to show up and plus the place looked like crap. But I remembered a place that Raven had, just a few miles outside town. It was a large, furnished Victorian-style mansion that she bought from some Australian man and although I spent only a few days there, I enjoyed it.

I texted back " 250 Riverside Drive. Tomorrow night, 8 pm. See you there, Spider." before I turned my phone off.

It was only 2 pm and I was feeling a little bored playing on my own. I decided to go on Xbox Live and play with some other people. I went on using my ID, evilblueelf, to go online.

After a few hours, I got hungry and wondered if Toad wanted anything. I could go grab something to eat but of course, Raven might get paranoid and hide all of the car keys again. I'd have to wait for delivery which is a pain. Teleporting, it is.

I went to Toad's room and peeked my head through the door. He was trying to catch spiders but from the looks of it, he only ate a few. Might as well ask him.

I said " Hey, Toad."

He looked at me and replied " What you want, dawg?"

I asked "I'm going out for food. Do you want anything?"

He answered " I'll take pizza. Haven't had it in a while." as I headed back into the hallway.

I focused and teleported to the pizza place.

_Bamf_

I teleported into the alley next to the pizza place. I then looked around to see if anyone saw me.

I thought " Oh, come on, Kurt. If anyone saw you, you would have known from all the cop cars and SWAT teams."

There were none of those so I just headed inside and decided to order some pizza. I noticed this 20-something blond working at the counter. She looked nice and even reminded me of Kristen a little. But I'm a one-woman man and that won't change.

I walked to the counter and the blond took the cash register.

Her polo shirt had a nametag that said "Eliza" on it. Oh, nametags on uniforms. Haven't seen that since Dakota.

Eliza asked " Hey there. What can I get ya?"

I answered "Four large pies, two pepperoni and two plain." before I put two Cokes on the counter.

She rang it up on the cash register and said " That'll be 48 dollars."

I swiped one of our credit cards through and put in the pin. There goes 48 clams out of our account. Not that it matters. I waited five minutes for the pizzas before Eliza handed me the four pizza boxes and two large bottles of Coke.

Eliza said with a generic smile " Thank you. Have a nice day!"

I gave her no reply and walked outside and back into the alley. Now to teleport back home.

_Bamf_

I teleported into the dining room as I put the pizza boxes and the Cokes on the table. I checked my phone and the time was 5:30 pm.

I went to the bottom of the stairs and shouted " Yo, Todd! Food's on the table!" before I grabbed a plate and a red party cup.

I shoved three pepperoni pieces on my plate and poured some Coke into my cup. Toad leaped down the stairs, grabbed two plain slices and put it on his plate. He then looked at the Coke.

He said " You bought Coke?"

I replied " Let me guess. You're a Pepsi guy."

He replied " Nope, Mountain Dew. But beggars can't be choosers." before he poured some Coke into a mug.

We started eating before we were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I got up and went to open the door. When I did, there was a long-haired guy wearing a leather jacket and torn jeans in front of me.

The guy said " This the Brotherhood?"

I nodded and replied " Who the hell are you?'

The guy smirked and said " Lance Alvers but call me Avalanche." before he walked inside.

Toad stopped eating to look at Lance and then said " Who's this guy, yo?"

I replied " Apparently another recruit. Lance, this is Todd but we call him Toad. Toad, this is Lance or Avalanche."

Toad asked " Why do they call him Avalanche?"

Lance shoved his hands out but I said " Hey, not in the house. The last thing we need is for the place to come falling on our heads."

I continued " Toad's like his codename. He's like a toad. I'm Kurt but I'm also known as Nightcrawler." as I teleported from in front of Lance to behind him.

He jumped, obviously startled before he looked at me and said "You can teleport?"

I smirked and replied " What do you think? Anyway, we have one thing to say. Welcome to the Brotherhood." before me and Toad went back to eating.

Lance went to grab a few slices of pizza. That's where the day ended: us having pizza and Coke and being one person stronger.


End file.
